Chocolate Troubles
by Ralobat
Summary: Akkarin has a secret place where he hides his chocolate and sweets. Taken gets bored and decides to explore his rooms. Oh dear. Written while hyper :D
1. Classroom games

_Over 1000 words not including the author's note!!! I am so pleased with myself! This along with "Emergency Herbs" were created as a result of me and my friend Rags2Riches being rather hyper. Don't expect the plot to be fantastic or the characters to be in character all the time, but I hope you enjoy it!  
_

Taken had once again been left to cook dinner, while his master was doing High Lord duties. He was bored. He had been cooking non-stop for over two hours, and he wanted to have a bit of fun. So, Taken had decided to have a look through the cupboards in Akkarin's study and bedroom. So far, there had been nothing of interest, except for some old hand puppets under his bedside cabinet, but he assumed that they were for some magician's ritual.

He opened his master's wardrobe, and was about to shut it when he noticed a strange knob on the back. He twisted it and another, smaller door opened at the back. Excited, he clambered in, and what a sight met his eyes.

He knew that his master had the ability to cram loads of space into practically nothing, but he had no idea of what he could actually do. Literally mountains stood before him, but not made of rock. Oh no, they were made of sweets. Tons of dairy milk, Werther's originals and Rowntrees were put in giant piles. Taken's mouth dropped open, and he began to drool.

There was one thing Taken wanted to do. He climbed a few yards up one slope, cleared a flat surface, and dived in. He found himself surrounded by sweets, unable to get out, as the only way to escape would be the hole he just made. If he tried to climb back up however, then it would all collapse on top of him. The only way to get out of the hole without being crushed by wine gums, was to eat his way out. Good thing he hadn't had dinner yet.

* * *

Akkarin was having his evening stroll around the garden. He nodded in acknowledgment as some new novices bowed to him before racing to their lessons that they were obviously late for. He continued up to the university and decided to spy on the novices through the windows.

Through one window he saw some novices heating flasks. One novice was having trouble, and the liquid in his flask went from nearly black, through to bright red, then the flask exploded. Several novices screamed and ducked under tables, (one boy in particular was extremely high pitched and continued to squeal for a few minutes after the incident) some threw up shields and braced themselves, and one younger novice picked up a table to stop himself being pierced by glass. A uncommon method but effective.

In the next room was an alchemy class, where several novices were carrying out experiments. One novice was mixing potions with another novice siting next to him looking anxious. The novice finished his potion, and turned to his partner. The boy held out his hand, almost looking away and closing his eyes with discomfort. The first boy tipped the vial, and a few drops fell onto the boys hand. The second boy looked at his hand with amazement that the potion hadn't burnt a hole in it, but his eyes widened further, as going from where the liquid was first dropped, his palm has started to glow. He stuck his hand in the shadow under the table and his hand lit it up, shining brightly.

Akkarin laughed as he moved away, looking in on lessons never ceased to amuse him. He had one more thing he wished to do though before he went home for his dinner.

* * *

Lady Vinara was teaching the anatomy of the body to a group of extremely bored novices. Suddenly there was a knocking sound coming from the window. She looked towards it, puzzled and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the face of the high lord staring at her with a grin on his face. She raced towards the window and opened it quickly.

"High lord," she said hurriedly, bowing. "What can I do for you?"

"Surprise inspection," he said suppressing a grin. "May I come in?"

"Of... of course High Lord... but... may I ask why you decided to come through the window?" Lady Vinara asked quickly.

"You may ask..." Akkarin said vaguely, heading to the cupboards. "It's more of a surprise inspection then isn't it?"

"I suppose..." She replied, feeling unsure. She was quite certain that the High Lord didn't do surprise inspections.

"Everything is in perfect order as per normal, thank you Lady Vinara." He said shutting the cupboard door.

"High Lord," She said, bowing, still looking slightly confused as he left the classroom through the window and headed back to his quarters. She shook her head, and closed the window before going back to her lesson.

* * *

Akkarin entered his house and sighed. He started up to his room, vaguely noticing that he could not smell Taken cooking dinner. He went into his room and over to his wardrobe. He smiled, and turned the knob at the back, opening his secret stash of sugary snacks. One thing that he was sure that he did not leave in there, was Taken, who was at that moment, making angel shapes by lying down in a pool of melted chocolate, and moving his arms and legs.

"Yummy, scrummy, milky, squilky, makey, cakey!" Taken cried while picking up a handful of chocolate and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Taken?" Akkarin asked, peering at him to make sure that it was him.

"I didn't revise!" Taken cried jumping to his feet. "No one told me there was going to be a test!" He kept hopping up and down, up and down, up and down...

Akkarin buried his face in his hands. "Takan?" He asked cautiously, "How much chocolate have you eaten?"

"Dunno!" Taken cried, continuing to hop. "I lost count after 523 bars. Or was it 524?"

Akkarin groaned. This will have depleted his supply of chocolate by quite a lot.

_Do you like it? I enjoy chocolate and thought that this would be a wicked random story. Please comment and rate, I will try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible._


	2. Candyland

_Thank you to everyone who has read my story, and especially to StuffRocksInnit and lieutenant Alia for reviewing, it makes me so happy! I hope you like my random imagination, and that of my friend's input (such as Candyland) so please read and comment! Thank you!_

Akkarin stared at Taken blankly as he sank slowly into the floor.

"You're standing on my caramel pond!" Akkarin thundered.

"Ooh, Caramel!" Taken cried, and scooped a large handful of it into his mouth. Akkarin went bright red. He stormed towards Taken, and then picked him up. "Oi!" Taken cried. Akkarin continued as if nothing had happened, taking him all the way back to the entrance.

"No-body, touches, my, **Caramel**!" He screamed, and slammed the door in his face. Taken was rather confused at his master's reaction, and so knocked on the door. "**What!" **Akkarin screeched, his voice going a few octaves higher.

"Can I have a Curly Wurly?" Taken asked, giving his master his best impression of puss in boots. It seamed to work.

"Fine." Akkarin muttered standing aside. He went towards a pile of chocolate and sat down. He picked up a Terry's Chocolate Orange and started thwacking it hard on a bare piece of floor.

"I bet you can't eat as much chocolate as me!" Taken said absentmindedly, wondering what Akkarin would look like with blond pigtails.

"Oh yeah?" Akkarin defied, staring straight at Taken. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because all this is still left!" Taken said gesturing vaguely around at the mountains beside him, while thinking that a small dog would look good with blond pigtails.

"Yes, but you didn't see it at first!" Akkarin smiled, with a dreamy look on his face.

A look at what Akkarin is thinking…

A giant wall of chocolate and sweets stood in front of a much younger Akkarin, who had just become High Lord. He had just created the perfect room to unwind in; Candyland! All this chocolate! Well there was no more work to do today… He ran forwards and dived into the wall, creating a miniature cave. "Heaven!" Akkarin cried.

Back to the present…

"Akkarin!" Taken screamed in his master's ear,

"Argh!" Akkarin cried, falling backwards off his pile of chocolate. "What was that for!"

"Sorry master, I thought you were unconscious or something."

"Why?"

"You weren't even blinking master!" Taken said, looking apologetic.

"Well I'm fine, I was just daydreaming." Akkarin said, getting back on the chocolate. To his surprise he started to sink, the chocolate had started to melt, and was no longer able to hold his weight. He hurriedly got up and stood, chewing on a chocolate orange segment.

"So, you think you can beat me then?" Taken asked, "Chocolate was invented in Sachaka you know."

"It is not the one who discovers it that is best, but the one who is best able to use it." Akkarin said, giving the impression of great wisdom.

"I haven't heard that on before…" Taken looked puzzled.

"That's probably because I just made it up." Akkarin replied, "It's like elastic."

"Huh?"

"The guy who invented elastic never thought to use it to hold up underpants, but another guy did, and so he is obviously better with elastic then the inventor."

"So… Kyrallia thought to put elastic in underpants?" Taken asked, confused by Akkarin's logic.

"In a way, yes," Akkarin said smiling, "But right now I would like my dinner, so would you start cooking it? We will have our match tomorrow."

"Okay!" Taken said, feeling much happier. They left the chocolate room and went to have dinner.

_What do you think? I'm working on chapter 3, but in the meantime please comment and tell me if you like it! Once again I would also like to mention my friend Rags2riches's story, the spy from imardin. Please give it a look! Thank you!_


	3. Blond Pigtails

_Okay, here comes the randomness! I love random story writing, and I hope you enjoy reading it, keep commenting!  
_

Sonea walked into the High Lord's residence. Strangely, there was no sign of Akkarin. She tensed, ready to defend herself. It could be a trap. Then she thought she heard a noise coming from upstairs. She crept up them slowly, listening carefully for any sign of an ambush.

Eventually, she made her way into Akkarin's room. Sonea opened the cupboard, and her mouth fell open in amazement. Akkarin and Taken were standing in a room dull of chocolate, stuffing as much into their faces as possible.

"Chocolate, I need more chocolate!" Akkarin muttered, searching for a twirl. He had been duelling with Taken for hours. They were seeing who could eat chocolate for the longest. He spotted a twirl and opened the packet. He turned around to widen his field of search when he saw Sonea.

Sonea stared at Akkarin. He was standing there with a twirl half in his mouth, with an expression as if she'd seen him naked on his face.

"I…I…I can explain!" He cried, taking the twirl out of his mouth.

"Really?" She asked scathingly.

"Err… probably?" He replied, looking hopeful.

"Go on then." She demanded, surprised at her own confidence.

"I can't or I'll lose," Akkarin said, putting the twirl back in his mouth. "Sho go away and make youwr own dinner." (He was talking with his mouth full)

"Fine." Sonea replied, and went out of the room. "I wonder what he'll lose…?"

* * *

"So why is the Italian dude actually a Mexican hole puncher?"

"He's part of the SSA, the Secret Stationery Agency."

"Oh."

Sonea looked up in confusion. Akkarin and Taken were going past her door after spending **four****hours** in the weird room inside Akkarin's wardrobe. Akkarin, strangely, had bleached blond hair, tied into what would be sweet little pigtails on a little girl, but just looked weird on him.

"Come to Daddy my sweets!" Akkarin called, in an endearing tone. A small Yorkshire terrier bounded after him with a look of adoration on his or her face.

"Oh God!" Sonea sobbed, falling onto the book she was reading. She got up and anxiously followed them.

"I love you sweetie, I really do," Akkarin said to the small dog, who was in his seemingly enormous hands, being held up to look at his face. It didn't look like it was enjoying itself.

"Err... excuse me?" Sonea interrupted, determined to get some answers.

"Beware the witch!" Taken screamed and sprinted down the corridor.

"Um..." Sonea replied

"Don't worry about him, he just owns too many hats, once he's burnt them he'll be fine."

"What the...?" Sonea said, wondering whether or not just to go to bed.

"Ai ye ai ye ai! Taken gave a jungle cry. His voice seamed to be coming from the direction of the window. Then she heard a thud.

"I'm coming Tarzan!" Akkarin cried. "Don't worry sweetie, Daddy's coming back." He put down the dog and ran towards where the noise had come from, his plaits bobbing up and down.

Sonea sighed, picked up the dog, and started walking towards the healer's block. First she had to get this poor dog away from Akkarin, then she had to get whatever disease they had treated by one of the healers.

* * *

"Lady Vinara!" Sonea called from across the gardens.

"Yes Sonea?" Lady Vinara replied, turning to face her. Sonea bowed.

"Lady Vinara, something's happened to Akkarin." She suddenly noticed that Sonea was holding a small dog.

"What's happened? And why have you got a dog?"

"I think the dog will be safer away from the High Lord at the moment," Sonea said, looking down. "Shall I take it to Lord Rothen?" Lady Vinara considered.

"Yes, and then I will meet you outside the magicians quarters. Be quick!" Sonea hurried off, and Lady Vinara followed slowly.

_What do you think? I hope you like it! Please check out my other Fan Fic "Emergency Herbs" which is just as random! Thank you for reading, and please comment!_


	4. Icing Sugar

_Okay, so I have been writing almost non-stop to get this done, and I am working on chapter 5! I can't believe people like my stories, and if you do then please tell your friends about it, I would like as many reviews as possible! Please check out my other FanFic that I'm working on at the moment, Emergency Herbs, which is even more random then this one. Lines like "So what are we going to do about Sonea and her rabid leprechauns" appear frequently! Please read (I hope that you are planning to seeing as you are reading this :D) and review, to make me happy and get me to write more! Thank you!_

Rothen was sitting at his desk reading a letter, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He called. To his immense surprise, Sonea walked in. "What are you doing!" He whispered anxiously.

"Do you like dogs?" Sonea asked, holding out a small Yorkshire terrier.

"Err... I suppose..." Rothen replied, still extremely confused.

"Can you look after her for a while then please?" Sonea asked, handing her to him. Rothen took her awkwardly.

"May I ask why I'm looking after her?" Rothen asked.

"Because Akkarin's gone mad, and I think the dog will be safer away from him." Rothen's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Thank you," She replied, smiling, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rothen called, not wanting Sonea to go quite so quickly. "How are you?"

"I'm al-right," She said, looking around to see if anyone was watching. "I don't really see him much, only when I go back to the house and when we have lunch together. He doesn't really even talk to me!"

"That's good." Rothen smiled, but it looked strained. "I'd help, but I have to look after this little one," He gestured to the dog. "If you need me though, I'm all too happy to help."

"Thank you," Sonea said, smiling properly. She turned around and headed out, looking relieved.

* * *

Sonea beamed as she left the Magician's quarters. She was so glad to have been able to talk to Rothen properly, she thought she might never have been able to do that again, and it felt good to reassure him.

Se sobered up when she saw Lady Vinara, she had to try to get Akkarin to be sensible. Oh God. Lady Vinara walked forwards.

"All done?" She asked.

"Yes Lady Vinara," Sonea replied. They trudged towards the High Lord's residence.

"So what is wrong with the High Lord?" Lady Vinara asked.

"I think he's gone mad," Sonea admitted, looking down. "Him and his servant Taken, they both jumped out of the window."

"Out of the window?" Lady Vinara said incredulously.

"Yes, and Lord Akkarin has dyed his hair blonde."

"Really?" She looked as if she was having trouble keeping a straight face.

At this point, they had reached the High Lord's residence. They could hear talking coming from the garden at the back. They walked round the building. Lady Vinara's mouth dropped open, and Sonea just looked mildly impressed.

* * *

Akkarin grinned at Taken from his perch in a tree. Taken grinned back from his. Then he spotted a tiny Sonea and a tiny Lady Vinara coming round the house. Then he saw their expressions and started laughing. The ground that was covered in white powdery stuff seamed to be strange to them.

"Hello!" Akkarin shouted to tiny Sonea.

"Why is everything covered in flour?" She called back, exasperated.

"It's not flour, it's icing sugar!" Akkarin replied, as if that was obvious.

"Well, at least it's not cocaine!" Sonea said sarcasticly.

"I'm not sure, there could be some..." Akkarin mused. Lady Vinara looked alarmed but Sonea just looked as if she wanted to give up.

"Would you like to come down?" Lady Vinara asked nervously.

"No." Akkarin said, and stuck out his tongue.

_What do u think? Remember, reviews make me write more, (Positive reinforcement works you know!) and reviews of both my stories make me write very fast indeed! If you look at Rags2riches's story then we will be in a bubble of happiness and write as fast as the roadrunner! Wooo! I'll write soon! Thank You!_


	5. Run away!

_*Hides behind sofa* I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, and I've made it longer for you! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and if you comment, then I'l get an e-mail and be reminded to upload! This chapter is dedicated to Brillzz, for continually commenting and making me happy! I hope to update by this Saturday, but please don't be too mad if I don't, I will really try to have it on soon after that. Thank you for being patient, and enjoy!  
_

After much unsuccessful coaxing and a plan involving some old socks, a toothbrush and one of those plastic garden chairs that you always see on you've been framed, Lady Vinara and Sonea had finally managed to get Akkarin out of the tree.

"So why is everything covered in flour?" Lady Vinara asked Akkarin.

"It's icing sugar!" Everyone else shouted, including Taken who had resisted the chocolate coated bananas and was still in the tree.

"Well, why is everything covered in icing sugar then?" She said, struggling to remain calm.

"Because I wanted snow, but I couldn't be bothered to make any so I covered everything in icing sugar." Akkarin acted as if it was completely logical.

"Right, what about dying your hair blonde?"

"Taken dared me,"

"And the dog?"

"It went with the hair!" Akkarin smiled.

"Jumping out the window?" She was starting to look incredibly stressed.

Akkarin shrugged. "Dunno, it just felt right at the time," She closed her eyes and fought to control herself.

"Can I please inspect you for any... you know... illnesses and stuff..." She peaked out from behind her hands with a hopeful expression.

"Why?" Akkarin pouted like a small child.

"We don't want you to get ill do we?"

"Will it hurt?" He asked apprehensively

"No, it won't hurt"

"Okay then..." He looked unhappy, but let Lady Vinara take his arm. She closed her eyes as she inspected him.

"Bananas!" Taken cried suddenly, causing Lady Vinara to jump violently. Sonea, who had been watching Taken prepare to scare her, gave a snort of laughter, but quickly smothered it for fear of being scolded.

"Don't do that Taken!" She said sternly. He gave her a mocking look and went back to brushing his toenails. Lady Vinara took a deep breath and continued. A few minutes later she looked up. "There's nothing wrong with you..." she said, obviously astonished. "You have quite a lot of sugar in your system but there's nothing **wrong **with you,"

Akkarin beamed. "So I passed the inspection then miss?" He asked.

"Yes... yes you do..." She said, laughing nervously. "I'd better be off then, lots to do!" She grinned with obvious strain, and practically sprinted away; away from the mad people. Sonea looked after her in despair. Then she swore.

"Sonea!" Akkarin gasped. "How could you!" She gave him a despairing look.

"I'm just thinking about how I'm going to cope until you get the sugar out of your system because frankly, I've had enough!" She said, standing up and throwing her arms in the air in defeat.

"You could judge our hand puppet competition." Taken said jumping down the tree like a monkey, which was quite something as their were neither trees nor monkeys in Sachaka.

"Okay, hand puppets..." Sonea tired to figure out when on earth they had decided to have a hand puppet competition. Akkarin pulled one that looked remarkably like her from his pocket.

"Yes, the person who does the best job, wins a kiss!" He said looking at her oddly. "And the right to be called hand puppet master."

"A kiss with who?" Sonea asked, not a little bit confused.

"You." Akkarin did the 'Isn't it obvious?' look. Sonea went back a step.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming..." She said, and started to back away from Akkarin, who was looking strangely hungry. "Why?"

"Because... you look pretty when your scared." He smiled at her, and she laughed nervously.

"I'll judge the puppet show if you don't kiss me." She said sternly. Taken went up to Akkarin looking worried.

"You said we could have a contest!" He wined, looking at Akkarin like a moaning two year old. Akkarin frowned and stuck out his bottom lip.

"But... I..." He looked into Taken's pleading eyes. "Oh fine!" He snapped and put on the hand puppet. "Just judge the contest!" Sonea, looking rather more secure, sat down in readiness for the puppet show.

"Just as long as they stay out of trouble..." She thought to herself, "Just as long as they behave normally..."

* * *

Rothen, had had enough. At this precise moment in time, he was holding up the small dog (Which he had nicknamed Lucy) so that he could clean up the puddle that she had created. He threw the dirty cloth into the bin and held Lucy in front of his face.

"You have been nothing but trouble Lucy! If this wasn't a favour for Sonea then I would have lost it well before now! I am going to get Akkarin to send you back to where you belong!" At this, Lucy looked down with an extremely believable 'I didn't do it!' look. Rothen's face softened.

He cradled her in the crook of his arm. "You are adorable though..." he cooed, tickling her under her chin. She looked up at him with big, brown eyes. "Yes, you are very cute."

_Thank you, and don't forget to comment!_


	6. Sunflowers

"How are we going to make it to the theatre in time?" Takan wailed, pretending to be the little girl hand puppet, who was dressed in a ballet tutu. "I don't know, but we'll find a way, you have to perform there tonight to show the world that you're the best dancer in the world!" Takan called, this time being the teddy bear that was dressed similarly.

Suddenly, Sonea's puppet appeared next to the child sized bear.

"This has gone on long enough!" Akkarin cried in a poor imitation of Sonea. "I want to perform now!"

"Akkarin, let Takan finish!" Sonea called, glaring at him with bleary eyes.

"But it's been three hours!" Akkarin moaned.

"Yes… I'm sure he was about to finish, **weren't you **Takan!" Sonea defended, giving Takan a meaningful stare.

"No!" Taken cried in the voice of the girl, "I must perform!" The puppet moved towards the puppet of Sonea and punched her to the ground.

"Enough!" Sonea cried, standing up. "You're both acting like children! Taken, you've had three hours to finish so give Akkarin a go." She stared at him, daring him to complain.

"Fine…" Taken sighed, sounding extremely annoyed.

"Yay!" Akkarin screeched, and dived behind the puppet theatre, knocking Takan out of the way. Sonea sighed and closed her eyes, ready for mischief. She opened her eyes, and found that she was staring at the puppet of Akkarin, who was now life-sized.

"What the…?" Sonea asked, looking around. "Argh!" She screamed. Akkarin's face was right in front of her; and it was massive. "What have you done to me?" Sonea demanded. Then she looked down. "Argh!" She screamed again.

"I turned that hand puppet of you, into you!" Akkarin grinned madly.

"Why!" She screeched at him.

"You'll see…" he smiled at her again, but there was something sinister in it. "Taken can you take the hand puppets for me?"

"Why?" Taken asked, instantly suspicious, "It could corrupt the results! I want to win!"

"I'm going to forfeit, and I have cookies!" Akkarin smiled persuasively.

"Don't!" Sonea screamed at Takan, who was walking towards her.

"Sorry mistress Sonea, but I like cookies too much!" Takan replied apologetically, sliding his hand into the bit people use to hold hand puppets. Sonea turned back towards the Akkarin puppet. He smiled at her.

"Argh!" She screamed, and struggled to get away. Takan moved her closer to Akkarin. "No!" She screeched, and with a burst of energy she changed back into her normal self, squashing Akkarin puppet, who was preparing for a kiss. "I don't care if you're the bloody high lord, stay away from me!" Sonea picked herself up and ran into the residence.

"Oh. My. God." She said. She'd gone into Akkarin's cupboard to hide. She didn't think that he'd look there. There was a mountain of sugar filled goodies! She had never seen so much, and it would be a shame to waste the opportunity…

"I told you it wouldn't work!" Takan jeered, after helping his master recover from being trodden on.

"I'm allowed to hope!" Akkarin pouted. "She looks really beautiful, and she's a lovely girl…"

"Attacking her isn't the best option though." Takan pointed out.

"I suppose… but how do I make her like me?" Akkarin asked, seeking advice.

"Well, first you have to get her flowers." Takan said, thinking.

"Flowers? What kind does she like?" Akkarin asked, perking up slightly.

"Sunflowers should do." Takan said, standing up, "There's some over there!" He pointed to the giant sunflowers that were taller then the residence itself and had many bright yellow heads.

"Sunflowers it is then!" Akkarin decided, and started towards them.


	7. Ten green bottles

_Sorry for taking so long to update guys! I am thinking of adding a system where I will update when I get a certain number of reviews. What do you think? Anyway, put it in your comment once you have discovered the best way to sing ten green bottles._

_

* * *

_

Sonea stumbled down the stairs with a dreamy look on her face, her lips and eyelids smeared with a thick layer of melted chocolate, and sherbet rubbed into her cheeks. She sauntered out of the door and walked absentmindedly towards the guild wall.

"Takan?" Akkarin asked, almost losing his balance when he pointed at him.

"Yeah?" He slurred in reply.

"I thought we were gunna give Sonea the flowers?" He asked, frowning in concentration.

"Erm... flowers? Oh, those. Yes, we were." He said, nodding sincerely and swinging his mug in Akkarin's direction.

"Well why didn't we?" Akkarin asked, looking even more confused, and then he took a swig of his bol. "I like bol." He stated.

"I do too." Takan smiled. "Let's sing a song!"

"Yay!" Akkarin cheered drunkenly. "Wait, why didn't I give Sonea the flowers?"

"You said that you needed more confidence, so I got out the bol." Taken replied, staring at a stone that he had just found next to him.

"Oh yeah." Akkarin muttered, remembering.

"Oi!" A small voice shouted from the ground. Akkarin looked down, and saw Sonea staring indignantly up at him, with some new type of make-up on...

"Hello fair maiden! What can we do for you this fine day?" Akkarin shouted down at her.

"Do you like my make-up?" She shouted back.

"Yes, it's very nice. Do you like sunflowers?" He asked, staring at her with the most interested expression a superbly drunk man who would probably pass out at any moment could have.

"Yes, yes I do." She replied.

"Good, because these are for you." Akkarin smiled, and sent the sunflowers forward with magic. They were at least ten times as tall as Sonea. She smiled nervously.

"They're very nice..." She said, trying to think of a way to put the fact that they were far too big to carry, "but a bit... don't you think?"

"I'm glad you like them!" Akkarin smiled, having not listened to the latter part of Sonea's answer. "I am now going to sing you a song!" Akkarin looked at Taken who nodded.

"1,000,000,000 green bottles, sitting on the wall, 1,000,000,000 green bottles, sitting on the wall, and if one green bottle, should accidently fall, there'll be 999,999,999 green bottles sitting on the wall. 999,999,999 green bottles, sitting on the wall..."

"I think that the drunken monkeys will be here a while..." Sonea muttered, watching the precariously balanced pair trying to work out what 999,999,999 minus 1 was. "I'd better put these sunflowers in some water."

* * *

After a considerable amount of the sunflowers were cut off, Sonea finally managed to fit them in the vase that she had fashioned out of a barrel and some plastic. Licking the remainder of the chocolate off her lips, Sonea decided to see how far Akkarin and Takan had got with their song, and took some fruit with her in case they were hungry.

She arrived at the wall a few minutes later. "Would you guys like some fruit?" Sonea called up.

"999,999,134 green bottles, sitting on the... fruit? Yes please!" They cried. Sonea tossed it up (adding in some magic to assist it) and was surprised when Takan neatly caught them.

"Thanks!" He called, and gave one to Akkarin. "So, what's your name?" Takan asked the fruit. "Really? That's incredible!" This earned him a worried glance from both Sonea and Akkarin. "Don't worry about them they're a bit eccentric." He told the fruit. Sonea and Akkarin exchanged glances.

* * *

Lady Vinara was taking her daily stroll around the boundaries of the guild, when she caught sight of Akkarin and Takan sitting high up on the wall, singing what appeared to be an extended version of ten green bottles. She started to back away.

"Don't let them see you..." She muttered to herself.

"Lady Vinara!" Akkarin called, spotting her.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Lady Vinara screamed, and ran away as fast as her legs would carry her. When she got a safe distance away, she slowed to a walk, panting heavily.

"I really need to take a holiday..." She muttered, " Actually, that isn't a bad idea!"

* * *

Sorry about the bad writing, but I enjoyed writing it! Will update soonish!


	8. On the boat to Capia

_I would like to start off with an apology. I have absolutely no excuse for posting this late, and I am so, so sorry. I have a new and improved storyline however, and I hope to be mainly focussing on this for the next few... however long it takes to get at least five more chapters out!_

_This is taking a step away from my normal "As long as it's funny I don't really care about the writing," or "Just over a page is a good size for a chapter." Now I will write properly (as seen in all my other fics now!) and to a length that suits the chapter. I hope this will be long enough to make up for the delay!_

_And just for the record, this scene and possible some others includes extremely drunk people. I have never been even slightly drunk (I don't drink, some people will know why!) and haven't been around people drunk enough to relate to this, so I am going on mainly videos and stereotypes! Sorry if I get it very wrong!_

_As always, please leave your reviews, they will be very welcome!

* * *

_

Akkarin fell back onto the seat, his head spinning. He was lonely, Takan could only play monopoly so many times before he either got board or resorted to cheating. Akkarin smiled. He was rather good at monopoly! Then he tried to remember what he had been thinking about. Yes! That woman who lived over the water, who had a big house and always had a big party... He decided he couldn't be asked to try and remember her name. Maybe though, if he went across the big water, he would be asked to join in the fun, and he could show his old friends alcohol, nobody misses her party if they can help it! Akkarin grinned oddly, with his head falling over to one side slightly from his lack of balance. But his smile vanished when he recalled that he didn't actually know when her party was...

"Tak...Tak...Takan!" Akkarin called, feeling proud when he finally remembered the man's name. His servant ran into the room, and as he bowed, managed to face plant the floor.

"Yes master?" He replied, picking himself up off the floor with little dignity.

"When does..." Akkarin's eyebrows lowered in concentration as he tried to coax his alcohol soaked brain into remembering something, anything.

"I'm afraid I need more details then that master." Takan looked apologetically at Akkarin, whose eyes flared with anger, but said nothing. He to another swig of his bol.

"I forgot her name..." Akkarin slurred, cradling the mug to his chest. "She does parties..."

"I know who you're talking about!" Takan smiled, and then properly took in the sight of Akkarin, who appeared to have not heard him. He collapsed on the floor roaring with laughter, and soon, tears were rolling down his cheeks. Akkarin's face went red with fury, and he tried to point angrily at his servant, although only managing to look at it with crossed eyes.

"Are you laughing at me?" Akkarin shouted incoherently at his finger, before eventually refocusing his gaze. Takan coughed a few times, wiped his eyes, and sat up slightly, before falling down again and deciding to stay there.

"Err... maybe?" He smiled sheepishly. Akkarin looked as if he was about to go for him. "I know where she is! I can help you with the thing!" Takan cried, trying and failing to move backwards any more than a slight shuffle. Akkarin pulled himself upright suddenly to avoid falling flat on the floor he had been leaning forwards so much.

"The thing?" Akkarin looked slightly panicked. "Oh! The thing! Yes!" He smiled wonkily. "Do you know when the party person is next having a party?"

"In... six weeks I think." Takan nodded sincerely. "Yes, six weeks."

"Right, book me a boat, one with lots of siyo loving vindo sailors on board, and pack all of my bol. I am bloody tired of that girl, she won't be wooed! Maybe if I go on a holiday she will realise how much she really loves and misses me!" He go up and staggered over to the stairs, before looking back. "Hurry Takan! I must get there in time!" He shouted, before crawling up the wooden steps, Takan staring blankly after him, having not understood a single word the man had said.

* * *

The air whipped Akkarin's long black ponytail, and the setting sun bathed his skin in orange light as he sprawled over the side of the boat, letting the natural movement throw him around violently. _Being extremely drunk is not a good plan if you are on a boat_ Akkarin mused, taking a sip of his bol. As a result of this, Akkarin had cut down on his alcohol intake. He could now just about stand on deck, and could form sentences pretty well. He hadn't remembered the party woman's name yet though... He was down to only one keg of bol a day, plus the few bottles of siyo he had each night. The sailors had found him amusing for some reason; as one of them could speak Kyralian, and he had asked why the magician didn't simply heal as all of the others did. He told the man the truth, he had forgotten, plain and simple. All that anatomy and biology had completely gone from his recollection, and he was left with how to tell the difference between a cut and a bruise, nothing else. They had laughed at that, and upon finding out how much he enjoyed alcohol, they invited him to sing with them one night, and he had first tasted the nutty drink.

He felt a breeze blow softly against his sweat covered face, and he stood still for a few moments, letting it cool him slightly. Then he started, as a cry was heard from the man on watch. The man who could speak Kyralian ran over to him and pointed towards the skyline in front of the boat.

"You see land? We be there by dark." He smiled at him. Akkarin smiled softly, partly in politeness as he could barely see the man, let alone the horizon. He had decided to have an extra glass of bol, and it was taking its toll, not a single piece of food had stayed in his stomach that day. He also smiled however, because he was nearly there, off this wretched boat and into the guild house ready for the party person's invite. He would miss the siyo, and the man must have known this. "We have present for you!" He smiled again, and gestured towards two sailors, laden down with huge boxes full of siyo. Akkarin grinned, and hauled himself away from the railings. He went over to the boxes, and told the people to set them down. As the other man translated they did so, leaving him alone. Akkarin turned and sat down on the boxes.

"No one will take them away from me!" He stroked the wood of the one he was currently sitting atop of. His eyes grew wide and feral, his whole body moved into a possessive stance. "My precious..." He whispered, and lay over them, guarding them from thieves until he left the boat under the moon's watchful gaze.


	9. The Old Study Room

_I want to dedicate this chapter to Rags2Riches, for helping me come up with the idea! Then I would like to apologise to everyone for it. First of all, the beginning is in no way funny, so that I can have the funny bits later on. Second, I need to say beware to all Akkarin and Tayend fans and please don't hate me for the last scene! I hope you like it!_

_Please R&R, everything is part of the whole, and will continue to the future chapters, so even if you don't like a certain bit, if you don't read It, it may make the future chapters harder to understand. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and all the support you have given me!

* * *

_Lady Vinara stared out at the desolate landscape. This was to be her home for the next however long. She felt like crying again, but as she heard footsteps she quickly smothered them. She looked away, not wishing to see her captor, but then she sensed him stop beside her. She fought to control her breathing, and he grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look. His mocking expression, those heartless eyes... It was a face she had come to know; Kariko. Talk of a holiday gone wrong! One moment, idle curiosity drew her into the mysterious land of Sachaka, the next; she was being dragged away from the ruins of her carriage, her possessions stolen, and her dignity in tatters. She woke up here, and has been at the mercy of this ruthless man ever since. She looked at him again, tried to shut her eyes, but found she was unable to.

"Stop trying to defy me guild magician. I know all your secrets!" She flinched as his breath swept softly over her face. "I have a job for you to do, but only when I know you are ready." Lady Vinara swallowed a wave of fear. Then she came up with a brilliant plan.

"I don't care anymore," She angled her gaze further down, though still unable to move her head. "There's no way of escaping here is there? I see that, I'm not stupid. If I fight you I will only make it harder on myself." She looked back at him, and found herself unable to read his expression. Traces of surprise flitted through his eyes, but she could see nothing else she recognised.

"Well, a clever one at last!" He sneered, but without the same cruel edge as before. "Of course you know that I still don't trust you, so I must test you. Come with me." He walked off, and Lady Vinara quickly followed, trying to ignore the lingering pain in her badly bruised ankle, and the sharp sting of the badly set bone within it.

* * *

Akkarin smiled, staring at the piece of paper he held up. He had no clue as to what it said, but he was pretty sure he could vaguely recognise the incal on the front. He had been invited! His thoughts drifted to his day spent at the library, and to Tayend, his not-quite-as-young-as-before assistant...

* * *

"Ow!" Akkarin cried as he walked into something hard. He felt out in the darkness, and touched what felt like wood. "Pesky bookshelf..." Akkarin muttered to himself. He moved around the bookshelf, and saw a faint light appear in the distance, hurrying towards him. He moved behind the bookcase again, and let the light come towards him. A young man who Akkarin vaguely recognised passed him slowly. He glanced in his direction, but didn't appear to notice him. Then he stopped, and turned slowly round. Akkarin noticed the lantern in his hand that was throwing flickering shadows over the young man's face. He bowed.

"High Lord Akkarin! It's been so long, I've missed your company." He smiled at him. Akkarin frowned slightly.

"Are you... Tayned?" He replied, his brow creasing with self-doubt.

"Tayend; how could you forget me?" Tayend looked at Akkarin, an almost betrayed expression flitting across his face, before he looked at his feet to hide his face.

"Ah yes! Tayend!" Akkarin smiled, having not really registered Tayend's facial expressions. "The helper from ages ago, you look... older!" Tayend looked at Akkarin, and could tell that something was not right. The Akkarin he knew would _never_ forget him, _never_. That, his general speech and the stench of alcohol was a giveaway to what he had been up to.

"Why have you not got a globe light or a lantern?" Tayend asked gesturing to his own. Akkarin suddenly leapt backwards.

"_You have fire in a library!" _He cried. Tayend went to move forwards, causing Akkarin to brandish a bottle of siyo as a weapon.

"Would you really use that?" Tayend asked, creeping forwards slowly, his hands up to try and calm him down. "Waste all that siyo? You can't get it from anywhere in Elyne; it's only made in Vin." Akkarin was looking less certain of himself, his arm was lowering and the gap between him and Tayend was shrinking. "Come on, only someone silly would waste things like that, and you're not a silly person, are you?" Akkarin slowly shook his head, and Tayend gave a quiet sigh of relief. "Okay, put the bottle away now." Slowly, Akkarin put the bottle back in a hidden pocket in his robe.

"Blow it out!" Akkarin yelped, still keeping his distance. Tayend glanced from him to the lantern and back.

"Blow it out? So we can't see anything?" Tayend asked.

"Do you _want_ to burn all these books?" Akkarin asked; confused.

"No, but this won't..."

"Blow it out!" Akkarin shouted suddenly. Then they were thrown into darkness.

"I think I know my way, follow me. " Tayend's footsteps started to move off, and Akkarin – scared of losing him – hurried into him. "Here," Tayend said, taking Akkarin's hand and placing it on his waist. "Now you can stay with me!" They started off in the direction of their old study.

* * *

Tayend had managed to convince Akkarin that they needed light, so he had lit a candle and put it in a glass case. Akkarin however, was crouched in the corner furthest away from it, wincing as Tayend nursed the bump growing on his head with some ice.

"Why won't you move? The sofa would be so much more comfortable..." Tayend said, sidling slightly closer to him.

"So that if it gets out it can't get me!" Akkarin gulped, without taking his eyes off the flickering flame. By now, Tayend's arm was practically around Akkarin's shoulders, as he snuggled up to him and kept pressure on his head. Akkarin didn't seem aware of this.

"Please Akkarin; this is probably a very awkward position for you, squished against the wall like that." He batted his eyelids. "You'd be closer to the door!" Akkarin finally tore his gaze away from the candle to look at Tayend. Slowly, he took out the green bottle of siyo from his robes, and took a large gulp of the potent liquid.

"K..." He slurred, and let Tayend half drag him over to the sofa.

"See, isn't this much better?" Tayend cooed, brushing Akkarin's hair back behind his ear.

"Yeah," Akkarin relaxed slightly into the plush cushions on the generously sized sofa. A mischievous glint appeared in Tayend's eyes.

"It's been so long since you were last here, you should come to Bel Arralade's party with me so you can meet all my friends! It's going to be so fun, and even better if you could join us!" Tayend looked at Akkarin with excitement, knowing he'd accept. The response was even better than he had anticipated.

"Really?" Akkarin gave Tayend a huge grin, before throwing up his arms and practically screaming with joy. Tayend decided to join in, and the sound of their joyous whooping bounced off the walls in the fairly small room. When Tayend paused for breath, he found that Akkarin was still going, so he swivelled so that he was sitting on the Magician's lap before gripping him in a vice like hug. Akkarin took a breath and continued whooping, before throwing his arms violently around Tayend's neck.

"Then you're coming?" Tayend smiled at him. Akkarin resumed his screaming in response. "Yay!" Tayend clapped daintily, and then continued the hug, resting his head on Akkarin's shoulder.


End file.
